disney_descendantsfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Ben/Suhteet
Suhteet Ben kautta Descendants ja Descendants: Wicked World,Descandents 2 ja Descandents 3. Sukulaiset= Hirviö Hirviö on Benin isä ja entinen kuningas Auradon. '' (Tarvitsetko lisätietoja...)'' Belle Belle on Benin äiti ja entinen kuningatar Auradon. '' (Tarvitsetko lisätietoja...)'' |-|Rakkauden Kohteet = Lady Mal (Fiancee/Tulevaisuuden Vaimo/Tyttöystävä/Todellinen Rakkaus/Rakastunut) thumb|200px Ben näytti houkuttelevan häntä ensimmäisellä hetkellä, kun he tapasivat. Mal kuitenkin keskittyi enemmän sauvan hankkimiseen ja kertoi kerran Jane ja Evie: lle, että hänen mielestään rakkaus ja poikaystävän hankkiminen olivat tyhmiä ja ettei hän tarvinnut niitä. Hän yritti usein lähestyä ja olla ystävällinen VK: ien kanssa, mutta oli ystävällisin Malin kanssa. Mielenkiintoista, että molemmat molemmat haaveilivat toisistaan ennen kuin tapasivat toisiaan. Kun Mal oppi Benin hänen perheensä ja tyttöystävänsä pääsemään lähelle sauvaa, hän yritti heti houkutella Beniä tekemällä rakkausjuomaevästeen ja antamalla sen hänelle. Kun hän söi sen, sillä oli erittäin vahva vaikutus ja hän julisti rakkautensa häneen turnausjoukkueen voiton jälkeen. Hän hyväksyi ja kun he menivät ensimmäiselle päivälle. Päivämäärän aikana he tutustuivat toisiinsa hyvin ja Ben näki hyvyyden Malissa ja neuvoi häntä, että heidän ei tarvinnut seurata vanhempiensa jalanjälkiä. Mal alkoi jopa kysyä, seurataanko hänen sisäisyyttään hyvyyttä vai seurataanko hänen äitinsä jalanjälkiä. Kun hän näytti hukkuvan, hän vaaransi hukkumisen pelastaakseen hänet, koska hän ei tiennyt uimaan. Vaikka juoma pestiin Benin, hän rakasti häntä edelleen ja päätti pysyä suhteissa hänen kanssaan. Mal ajatteli, että koska heidän vanhempansa tappavat heidät, jos hän ja VK: t eivät läpäise suunnitelmaa, hän tajusi vähiten voivansa poistaa hänen tunteensa. Paraati aikana hän sai kuitenkin tietää, että hän tiesi olevansa juoman alla, joka pesti pois, mutta rakasti silti häntä. Hän myönsi olevansa todella onnellinen ollessaan hänen kanssaan ja ollessaan Auradonissa ja päättänyt pysyä ja olla hyvä. Kaksi heistä ovat sittemmin jääneet pariksi edes Descendants 2. Wicked World, näiden kahden nähdään flirttailevan, Mal usein onnittelemalla, kuinka söpö hän on, ja vaikuttuneena hänen valehteleessaan Jay: lle, kun taas Ben rohkaisee häntä tekemään parhaansa ja olemaan hyvä ihminen. He olivat jakaneet romanttisen tanssin jaksossa 16 ja kun hänet siepattiin, hän oli erittäin huolestunut ja onnellinen oppiessaan olevansa turvassa. Nämä kaksi ovat edelleen parisuhteessa Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel and Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel ja Escape from the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel . Descendants 2, Ben on Auradonin hallitseva kuningas ja on valmis julistamaan Malin virallisesti "tuomioistuimen naisena". Asiat näyttävät menevän täydellisesti, kunnes jonain päivänä hänellä on piknik-päiväys yhdessä Malin kanssa, hän löytää hänen loitsukirjansa ja tajuaa kaikki loitsut, joita hän oli käyttänyt yrittäessään sopeutua Auradoniin. Kun Mal yrittää saada Benin unohtamaan näkemänsä, hän kohtaa hänet ja Mal myöntää väärentävänsä kaiken ja että hän itse on väärennös. Sitten hän lopettaa piknik-lounaan ja juoksee pois, jättäen Benin tappiolle. Saatuaan selville, että Mal oli paennut Auradonista palatakseen kadonneelle saarelle, Ben tajuaa, kuinka suuren paineen Malin on läpikäytävä, ja päättää seurata häntä saarelle ja pyytää anteeksi asioidensa korjaamista. Benin mukana ovat Evie, Jay ja Carlos, kun he pukeutuvat häneen ja opettavat hänelle, miten sekoittua ja toimia kuin konna (Chillin Like a Villain ). Saarella heidät löytää Gil, joka kiirehti kertomaan Umalle, Ben tapaa Malin ja pyytää taisteluaan ja pyytää häntä tulemaan kotiin. Kuitenkin, kun Mal tajuaa, että hän ei sovi Auradoniin, kieltäytyy menemästä takaisin Benin kanssa sanomalla, että hänellä on kauhea vaikutus hänelle ja että hänen ja Auradonin edun mukaista olisi, että hän ei palaa. Benin vetoomuksista ja rakkauden tunnustuksesta huolimatta Mal vetoaa hänen poistumiseen ja hylkää hänen sigmarenkaan, joka merkitsee heidän suhteensa hajoamista. Hyväksyttyään poistuttuaan ja vaeltaessaan itsestään, Uma kaappaa Benin ja Mal ryntää hänet pelastamaan. Kuitenkin sen jälkeen, kun hävisi Umalle käsivarsipaini taistelussa, Uma tekee sopimuksen Malin, Hyvä Haltiattaren taikasauvan kanssa Benin elämästä. Kaupan aikana ( It's Goin' Down) Uma uhkaa jatkuvasti ajaa Benin pois laivasta, kun taas Ben yrittää vakuuttaa sekä Malin että Uman luopumaan suunnitelmasta ymmärtämättä, että sauva on väärennös ja tarjoaa Umalle jälleen mahdollisuuden tulla Auradoniin. Uma kuitenkin hylkää Benin tarjouksen jälleen ja jatkaa vaihtoa, mutta vapauttuaan Benin ja tajuaen sauvan olevan väärennös, Uma vapauttaa merirosvo miehistönsä hyökkäämään, Mal, Ben, Jay, Evie, Lonnie ja Carlos. Taistelun aikana Ben onnistuu kiusaamaan Harrya "herttuisella jakoisella tuulettimella", ja he kaikki pakenevat onnistuneesti. Limossa ollessaan Ben pyytää anteeksi Malilta, ettei se mennyt haluamallaan tavalla, ja sanoo olevansa kiitollinen Umalle, joka antoi hänen nähdä, millainen saari oli ja kun Mal yrittää väittää, hän vertaa Umaa siihen, kuinka Mal oli, kun hän tuli ensimmäisen kerran Auradoniin, vihaiseen tyttöyn, jolla oli huono suunnitelma. Palattuaan Auradoniin Jane lähestyy Beniä viimeistelemään yllätyksensä Malille Cotillionille, jonka hän kysyy, haluaako hän peruuttaa. Sitten Ben käskee Malin tehdä mitä tarvitsee ja jättää hänelle tilaa selvittää ajatuksensa. Cotillionin aikana, jokaisen yllätyksenä, Ben esittelee Umaa uudeksi tyttöystäväkseen ja pahoittelee Malia sanomalla, että hän ymmärsi, että heidän kahden ei ollut tarkoitus olla yhdessä, koska Mal ei ollut koskaan kertonut Benille rakastavansa häntä. Tanssiessa Uman kanssa Mal ja muut VK: t yhdessä Dougin ja Lonnie'n kanssa valmistautuvat lähtemään, mutta Jane pyytää nopeasti Lumierea paljastamaan Benin lahjan Malille, joka on osoitettu olevan kahta lasimaalausta kahdesta heistä Malin kanssa purppurahuksissa ja vihreät silmät. Ben pysähtyy ja tuijottaa tyhjänä lasimaalausta Mal tajuaen, että Ben todella rakastaa häntä siitä, kuka hän on. Sitten Uma muistuttaa Beniä lahjastaan hänelle ja kun Beast yrittää puhua Benistä siitä, hän jatkaa hänet takaisin kaikkien kanssa järkyttyneenä hänen äkillisestä luonteenmuutoksestaan. Sitten Ben määrää Fairy kummitätiä vähentämään esteen lahjanaan Umalle, kun Fairy kummitäjä kieltäytyy vaatimasta häntä kuuntelemaan häntä kuninkaaksi. Kun Mal tajusi, että todellinen Ben ei olisi koskaan sanonut näitä asioita ja tehnyt sitä hänelle ja että hänet on kirjoitettu, hän lähestyy Beniä kertomalla hänelle, että hän uskoo aina kuka he ovat ja mitä he voivat olla, ja sanoo pelkäävänsä kertoa häntä hän rakasti häntä, koska hän ajatteli, että hän ei ollut tarpeeksi hyvä hänelle, ja hän ajatteli, että hän ymmärtää sen. Sitten Mal tunnustaa, että hän on aina rakastanut Beniä, ja suutelee häntä True Love's Kiss -kirjeellä rikkomalla loitsun. Ben katselee rakastavasti takaisin Maliin ja hymyilee syleilemällä häntä ja Mal hymyillen hänelle. Uma toteuttaa suunnitelmansa epäonnistuneena yrittää paeta ja lopulta hyppää aluksesta ja muuttuu äitinsä kaltaiseksi suureksi mustekalaksi. Hän alkaa hyökkää heitä vastaan, mikä ravittaa Malia, joka muuttuu lohikäärmeeksi ja he molemmat alkavat taistella. Ben huomaa Malin silmien muuttuvan ennen kuin hän muuttui lohikäärmeeksi ja on huolestunut. Ben on yllättynyt siitä, että Mal muuttui lohikäärmeeksi ja seurasi häntä. Ben näkee kuinka taistelut eivät lopu, antaa suuren pauhtelun ennen hyppäämistä merelle Uman ja Malin välillä. Hän vastaa, että taistelut eivät ole vastausta ja että heidän on kuunneltava ja kunnioitettava toisiaan, hän kutsuu Uman jälleen kerran Auradoniin ja auttamaan häntä muuttumaan, mutta Uma palauttaa vain sigmarenkaansa, jonka hän oli antanut hänelle aikaisemmin, ja katoaa alla meri. Sekä Mal että Ben palaavat laivaan Benin vetäessä häntä uuteen suudelmaan. Hän kiittää kaikkia joille auttamisestaan ja kysyy, onko hänellä jotain mitä voitaisiin tehdä. Sitten kaikki juhlivat laivalla Benin ja Malin kanssa sovitessaan ja hän asettaa merkkirenkaansa takaisin sormeensa, kun he odottavat tulevaisuuttaan yhdessä hymyillen ja syleilevän toisiaan. ( You and Me) ' (Katso Bal) Prinsessa Audrey '(ex-tyttöystävä) Molemmat olivat tähän mennessä tavanomaisia, mutta se näytti useimmiten yksipuoliselta suhteelta koko elokuvan aikana, kun molemmat olivat vielä yhdessä, kuten osoitettiin alussa, kun hän julisti olevansa hänen tyttöystävänsä ja hän näytti olevan epämukava hänen ympärillään eikä välittänyt kovinkaan paljon. käsi kädessä tai lähellä. Hän ei myöskään jakanut mielipiteitään oikeudenmukaisuudesta VK: ien kanssa ja kun hän jätti hänet Malille, hän vaikutti sydämestäni, mutta yritti saada hänet kateelliseksi Chadille, mikä epäonnistui. Wicked World -ryhmässä kaksi näyttävät olevan hyviä ystäviä, ja kun he menivät kadonneelle saarelle, hän piti usein häntä suojellakseen, eikä Ben eikä Mal tuntenut sitä vastaan (mahdollisesti koska hän on luopunut hänestä ja halunnut vain olla turvassa).